


i wanna be your girlfriend

by Anonymous



Series: songfics ❤︎ [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: toko fukawa has a problem.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru/Fukawa Toko, Tokomaru - Relationship
Series: songfics ❤︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: burning pile





	i wanna be your girlfriend

𝑜ℎ ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎ℎ  
𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒  
𝑜ℎ ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎ℎ  
𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠  
𝑜ℎ ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎ℎ  
𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦  
𝑜ℎ ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎ℎ  
𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒

-

toko fukawa has a problem.

it was neither a big nor small problem, but a problem indeed.

or maybe it wasn’t one at all.

as komaru naegi clumsily danced along to one of the songs on the damaged radio the two had found one day, toko watched her.

she watched her instantaneously twirl to the words of the song before abruptly reaching towards toko’s right arm and yanking her up, all while her tinted green ahoge bobbed up and down.

“o-omaru? what are you—“ 

toko started but was interrupted by komaru intertwining their fingers and promptly whirling around with toko in tow.

komaru hummed with the song, closing her eyes in pure bliss. then, said girl suddenly stopped before closing in on toko.

chapped, bitten lips met soft ones. 

toko could feel her pale cheeks flush with pink, multiple flashes of adrenaline and euphoria pulsing through her body.

toko’s grey eyes fluttered close soon after.

no, this wasn’t a problem.

-

𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑙 𝑖 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ  
𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑  
𝑖 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑  
𝑖...


End file.
